Nexus - the past will never let you go
by IronFistoftheMarshMallowDragon
Summary: Quando la vita ti sembra normale. Quando credi che tutto andrà per il meglio...è allora che il passato ti si ripresenta dinnanzi. Cloud lo vivrà a sue spese, cercando disperatamente di riprendere ciò che è suo di diritto: la sua Vita.
1. E fu solo un giorno di scuola

_1_

_E fu solo un giorno di scuola_

La luce del cellulare cominciò a funzionare ad intermittenza.

Nel giro di cinque secondi sarebbe suonata la sveglia…cinque…quattro…tre...due…uno…

Come previsto una melodia celtica cominciò a riprodursi nel lettore musicale del nokia; Cloud dovette reprimere l'impulso di lasciarla continuare e si costrinse a tirare fuori un braccio dal piumone per spegnere la musica.

- Sei e venti. - Aveva la sensazione di aver dormito solo per una manciata di ore ed era decisamente stanca.

Con molta calma si rigirò sotto le coperte e si alzò: un brivido di freddo percorse l'intero corpo appena uscì dal caldo accogliente del piumone invernale e si infilò subito la felpa appoggiata allo schienale della sedia per scaldarsi un pò.

I libri sulla scrivania erano ammassati alla rinfusa uno sopra all'altro. Sua madre continuava a rimproverarla per il completo disordine di quella camera ma lei non ci prestava troppa attenzione. Ne prese tre quattro a casaccio cercando di ricordare come doveva essere l'orario della giornata.

Era mercoledì.

Quindi c'erano buone probabilità che sia inglese che matematica facessero parte della lunga mattinata di sei ore che l'attendeva. Chiuse la zip dell'eastpak nera e si diresse al piano di sotto per fare colazione.

Aprì la porta della cucina e trovò suo padre già intento a bere caffèlatte.

- 'Giorno. -. Sbadigliò, facendo solo intuire quello che aveva detto. Aprì l'anta della dispensa alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti mentre il caffè si scaldava sul fornello.

- Con la lena che hai va a finire che una di queste mattine perdi la corriera.- disse Gianni con voce pacata. – E io non ho intenzione di accompagnarti a scuola se questo succede. -

- Tranquillo non è nei miei propositi per la mattina, ne per la prossima, e la prossima e la… -

- Smettila di fare dell'ironia signorina. Mancano dieci minuti perché passi la corriera. -

Per poco il biscotto che stava addentando non le andò di traverso. – Manca cosa? - gridò ingozzandosi. – Cazzo cazzo cazzo! -

Trangugiò in un sorso il caffè che si era appena versata sulla tazza (una di quelle che vinci con i premi dei supermercati…di quelle che piacciono tanto ai genitori. Acquisti senza spese!) con l'unico risultato di riuscire ad ustionarsi la lingua.

_Ma perché tutte le mattine! Ogni volta è sempre la stessa storia. Ed a me che sembravano essere passati solo una manciata di minuti._

Cercando di farsi aria con una mano corse su per le scale e spalancò la porta del bagno.

- Ma che grazia che abbiamo. Ogni mattina migliori. -. Sua sorella era intenta a mettersi l'eyeliner e la stava fissando attraverso lo specchio.

- Taci che sono in ritardo di nuovo! - sbuffò Cloud attaccando la piastra alla presa di corrente per poi rifondarsi in camera. Aprì l'armadio e prese i jeans ed una maglia a manche corte fucsia. Poi cercò la sua felpa con i bottoni. La trovò in cima ai vestiti sulla sedia e si ridiresse in bagno.

Si truccò con un filo di matita, eyeliner e mascara e si sistemò quella zazzera arruffata e orripilante quale erano i suoi capelli.

Sara prese il profumo e lo spruzzò dritto in faccia alla sorella minore.

- Ehi ma che diavolo! - Cloud cominciò a tossicchiare. – Che sono sti schizzi! - sbottò guardando in tralice Sara.

Sua sorella ridacchiò. – Su su almeno adesso profumi d'ambra e non di caffé e biscotti allora vaniglia.-

- A me piacciono i biscotti alla vaniglia…-

Per tutta risposta Sara la guardò di traverso. – Sta sera ci troviamo per delle canzoni da provare. Puoi darmi una mano?-

- Credo di si non ho impegni. Vengono i ragazzi qui? -

- Si, li ho avvertiti ieri sera. –

- Oro. Scappo, ciao! –

Corse a riprendere la cartella e si mise scarpe e giubbotto e volò fuori. – Io vado! –

L'aria che tirava fuori era veramente gelata. Si sentiva che l'inverno era alle porte, ma al momento avrebbe volentieri optato per un posto caldo sotto le coperte o vicino ad un camino.

Chiuse il cancelletto dietro di se si incamminò verso la fermata dell'autobus.

Non che quelle corriere fossero il massimo ma almeno era pratico avere la fermata a cento metri da casa sua.

Una ragazzina mora le si avvicinò alle spalle sul marciapiede. – Ma ciao Claudia! –

Cloud si girò verso la moretta. – Ciao Giulia, tutto bene? –

- Non c'è male. Solo che non sono riuscita a fare un briciolo di colazione. E lo stomaco reclama. -

- Uhuh…non dirlo a me! Sono riuscita a scottarmi con il caffé ed a ingozzarmi con un biscotto per la fretta che avevo. –

- Come sempre insomma! – rise Giulia.

Cloud alzò un sopracciglio, ma poi si mise a ridere anche lei. – Eh già! Beata normalità!... –

Erica non riusciva a crederlo possibile.

Ok no, ci credeva eccome perché ormai quella era la routine di ogni santa, beata, dannatissima mattina.

La corriera praticamente era all'angolo della strada e quelle due venivano avanti per la via come se avessero avuto tutto il tempo di questo mondo. Sbuffò quando le due ragazze cominciarono a correre (come al solito) perché avevano visto la corriera arrivare.

I vari studenti alla fermata cominciarono a salire per gli scalini della corriera una volta che l'autista aprì la porta del mezzo. Lei le aspettò giù.

- Poi però non ditemi che non lo fate apposta! – Squadrò entrambe le ragazze da capo a piedi, entrambe arrossate dalla corsa e con i capelli che le facevano sembrare due leoni.

Rise e salì gli scalini.

La più grande delle due la guardò sottecchi. – No, in realtà lo facciamo perché amiamo mantenerci in forma già di prima mattina perché pensiamo che i nostri allenamenti di karate non siano abbastanza intensi. Sai com'è…correre aiuta! – e si accasciò sul sedile davanti al suo.

Giulia rise e si sistemò su quello corrispettivo dall'altra parte del corridoio.

- Si però devi ammetterlo Claudia… – Cloud sospirò, talvolta quel nome le risuonava ancora estraneo. - …che non è normale arrivare tutte le mattine in ritardo. – concluse Erica.

- Ma se sono puntuale come un' orologio svizzero! E' la corriera che arriva in anticipo. – rise divertita sistemando la cartella ai piedi del sedile.

La corriera ripartì e si fermò alla fermata successiva trecento metri più avanti. Altri ragazzi salirono e tra di loro una rossa alta che prese il posto accanto a Cloud.

- Carina la messa in piega Clau, merito del jogging mattutino? – disse sogghignando all'amica.

- Oh ma uffi, non ti ci mettere pure tu adesso! –

Una ragazza dai tratti orientali si sedette a fianco di Giulia. – Eddai Alice. Sai che Claudia si mette d'impegno per essere impeccabile in fermata! Il principe azzurro a cavallo arriva lì! –

- Elisabettaaaaa! – sbottò rossa in viso Cloud.

Ma ormai tutte le ragazze erano già in piena crisi d'ilarità.

Cloud guardò fuori dal finestrino e mormorò – Amiche…tsé! – e sorrise al suo riflesso.


	2. Gocce che sanno d'inferno

2

_Gocce che sanno d'inferno_

La pioggia scivolava giù lungo il vetro della corriera lasciando scie umide al suo passaggio.

Aveva cominciato ormai da una decina di minuti e pareva che non avesse intenzione di smettere, il che era parecchio irritante perché non aveva con sé un ombrello. Ed era certa che tutti alla fermata dell'autobus per la scuola si sarebbero ammassati sotto la mini tettoia.

Il che significava essere bagnata fradicia!

Cloud sospirò e continuò a fissare i campi circostanti. Per arrivare in città ci sarebbero voluti ancora una quindicina di minuti e sperava fortemente che la pioggia cessasse.

_I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
This happened to you _

Ormai erano diverse settimane che ascoltava imperterrita quella singola canzone. Aveva un che di nostalgico, un qualcosa che non sapeva bene nemmeno lei…

- Che ascolti? – Alice si era sfilata una delle cuffiette del suo telefono e la guardava curiosa.

- Hell song dei Sum 41. Come mai tutto questo interesse? –

- Parevi giù di morale… pensavo fosse colpa della canzone. – si rigirò la cuffietta tra le dita. – Sai che a me puoi dirlo se hai problemi. Sono la tua migliore amica per qualcosa no? –

Cloud sorrise all'amica del cuore. Rivolse lo sguardo all'mp3 che teneva in mano. Sul display illuminato poteva ancora leggere il titolo della canzone. – Tranquilla va tutto a meraviglia. E' solo che la pioggia mette un po' di tristezza se scende e non la puoi godere da dentro casa. –

- Mmm…in effetti è vero. Magari con una tazza di cioccolata calda in mano è ancora meglio! – il suo viso si illuminò e batte la mano sulla spalla dell'amica alla sua sinistra.

- Eli se oggi pomeriggio piove ancora tutte da me a guardare la pioggia e a bere cioccolata calda! –

L'amica diede un cenno d'assenso e tornò a parlare con Giulia di qualcosa che doveva riguardare _Harry Potter_ o qualcosa di simile, non era completamente certa.

Si accorse che la rossa la stava fissando. – Si? – chiese pacatamente.

- Non mi hai ancora risposto mucca! Vieni o no? -

- Fammi pensare. Passare il pomeriggio con le mie due migliori amiche a guardare la pioggia, sotto una bella coperta, parlare di cazzatelle varie e bere cioccolata calda? Sì l'idea mi piace! –

Alice sorrise e si rimise la cuffietta tornando ad ascoltare musica. Anche lei fece altrettanto e si rese conto di non aver messo in pausa perché la canzone ormai era al ritornello finale.

Passò qualche istante e la musica ricominciò da capo; la ragazza si guardò un po' in giro e vide che pur essendo prima mattina la corriera era pervasa di vita. C'era gente che parlava, che giocava con la psp o che si divertiva a fare scherzi idioti.

Era strano come pur non sentendo nessun rumore a causa della musica quella scena le si presentasse fantastica. Eppure non c'era niente al di fuori dall'ordinario. Era solo una comunissima mattina di una comunissima giornata di scuola.

Ormai in fondo al viale vedeva la porta bianca che dava l'accesso alla città dentro le mura. A cento metri c'era la loro fermata.

_E non ha ancora smesso di piovere. Fantastico, veramente splendido._

Non che la pioggia fosse fortissima, solo che il solo fatto di avere navette e pioggia in una stessa frase non la metteva di ottimo umore. Spense l'mp3 e lo infilò in tasca.

Raccolse la cartella da sotto il sedile dove era rovinata a causa della brusca frenata all'ultimo semaforo e con Alice, Erica, Elisabetta e Giulia e un po' di altra gente si preparò a scendere.

- Erica tu hai un ombrello vero? -

La ragazza con i lunghi capelli castani si girò verso Cloud e le sorrise con una punta di malizia in quegli occhi azzurri. – Se non ci fossi io tu come faresti? –

- Non ne ho proprio idea. – rispose sinceramente la ragazza mentre scendeva gli scalini della corriera e andava sotto l'ombrello dell'amica. Non poté che trattenere una risata quando vide quello che la bruna diciassettenne aveva raffigurato sulla tela dell'ombrello.

Erica la fissò. – Che c'è adesso? –

- Ti prego dimmi che non è bianchetto quello con cui hai disegnato i doni della morte! -

- In realtà sarebbe smalto bianco. Mi era venuta voglia di disegnarli ma non avevo niente a portata di mano e quindi… -

- Smalto. Bella scelta! – Adesso non poteva più trattenere le risate. – No davvero, se la prossima volta hai i tuoi schizzi artistici di mezza età fai un fischio che ti presto gli indelebili. – si appoggiò al palo della tettoia. – Sai...quelle cose che assomigliano ai pennarelli ma che con l'acqua non vanno via...-

- Ah ah ah spiritosa. – rispose di rimando l'altra facendo una linguaccia.

Salutarono un po' di gente che già riempiva la loro piccola fermata. Pensare che quello era il suo ultimo anno di scuola superiore la metteva di buon umore ma poi quando pensava alle loro mattine _all together_ la tristezza la assaliva.

Certo che rispetto agli anni precedenti ce n'era di gente: si ricordava ancora quando due anni prima avevano cominciato a scendere li e la fermata era praticamente deserta. Adesso invece brulicava di vita. Piena di marmocchi di prima superiore.

- Lo prendo come un complimento! -

Cloud guardò Giulia di traverso. – L'ho fatto di nuovo? –

- Cosa, esprimere i tuoi pensieri ad alta voce? Si direi proprio di si. – ridacchiò la ragazza. – E comunque saremo anche primarioli ma non siamo gli unici bassi! -

- Ma sentila! – borbottò la ragazza.

Anche gli altri si erano aggiunti alla conversazione che però pareva prendere una piega del tutto sfavorevole per Cloud.

- Beh insomma non puoi mica dire di essere un mostro di statura Claudia. – aveva aggiunto Alice. – E' una cosa brutta ma si sopporta! Ah ah ah! -

L'ombrello di Elisabetta ruotò un po' mentre la ragazza cercava di scrollare un po' dell'acqua. – Ali ha ragione. Sappiamo che deve essere una prova terribile da sostenere ma noi ti riteniamo perfettamente all'altezza della situazione! –

- Beh allora è una situazione davvero bassa! – concluse Alice.

Cloud le squadrò tutte con fare imbronciato. – Siete delle traditrici! E viene dal cuore. – Prese l'ombrello di mano a Erica e lo ruotò in modo che l'acqua finisse contro le due amiche. – E questa è la punizione! Mu ah ah ah ah! –

Erica e Giulia, fuori dalla lotta acquatica che stava avvenendo a un metro da loro sospirarono e alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

- Vuoi venire sotto? – chiese Giulia.

Erica le sorrise. – Grazie. Immagino che il mio ombrello tornerà tra un bel po'... – rimasero a fissare le ragazze immerse nella loro "battaglia". - Claudia! Rompi l'ombrello e ti rompo io! – urlò infine.

Giulia si tappò le orecchie. Tornò a guardare la ragazza. – Ci sarà mai un giorno normale qui? –

- Mai stato! – sentenziò con fare allegro Erica.

۰۰۰

Gli stivali arrancavano tra fango e pioggia, dove prima la strada era asfaltata ora il ghiaino ne aveva preso il posto e a salti il terreno si riempiva di buche. Non che fosse insolito solo che al momento non era ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Non teneva particolarmente al suo aspetto o a come la gente poteva finire per giudicarlo. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che si era posto un problema del genere.

Solamente era irritato dal fatto che quegli stivali in pelle gli fossero costati qualcosa come all'incirca trecento lune. Ed era una bella spesa. Ora, a causa di quella dannata strada, quel patrimonio si stava inzatterando sotto i suoi occhi.

Lui non possedeva quello che tutti definivano _autocontrollo_, quindi per non cadere preda d'uno scatto d'ira cercò di focalizzare quello che doveva portare a termine. Sapeva che la strada che stava seguendo l'avrebbe portato dove voleva lui.

La strada asfaltata riprese il posto del ghiaino sotto i suoi piedi. Continuò a camminare lungo quello che ora era diventato un viale alberato. Doveva essere di sicuro la periferia perché non c'era in giro anima viva, solo qualche pedone e una rara macchina di tanto in tanto.

Stava continuando a camminare a bordo strada quando il cane di una signora che gli passò a fianco cominciò a ringhiargli contro. La signora sbigottita biascicò qualche scusa all'uomo. Quando cercò di guardare l'uomo in faccia quello che vide le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Sotto il cappuccio il volto dell'uomo era una maschera di sfregi e ustioni che risaltavano bianche sulla pelle abbronzata. un suono molto simile a un ringhio uscì dalla bocca dello sfregiato: l'animale si acquattò dietro la padrona dalla paura, quel suono aveva qualcosa di inquietante.

Anche la donna era pietrificata. Non riusciva a muoversi dal terrore che quello fosse un qualche maniaco masochista che per un pugno di soldi non avrebbe esitato a ucciderla.

Ma la realtà era, brutalmente diversa.

L'uomo sollevò il capo fino a fissare negli occhi la donna. Due iridi viola fissarono l'esile figura prima di ridurla a quello che poteva essere cumulo di carne.

Non più di un secondo era passato, e dove prima si trovava la donna ora solo un corpo morto.

Il cane avvicinò il muso ai resti della padrona e le si accucciò a fianco cominciando a ugolare.

Lo sfregiato riprese a camminare con gli occhi fissi verso quello che aveva davanti a se.

Alla fine del viale le vecchie mura romane della città di provincia segnavano l'inizio della città.

Quel uomo era decisamente qualcosa di più.

- Aspettami O'Neill. -


	3. I trenta minuti più lunghi

3

_I trenta minuti più lunghi_

Mattia aveva ormai perso tutto il sonno che aveva fino a qualche minuto prima in navetta.

Era normale dopotutto: svegliandosi alle sei di mattina chi non poteva avere un po' di sonnolenza post-alzato-dalle-lenzuola?

- Ciao Mattia! – la brunetta gli sorrise girandosi. Gentile da parte sua. Peccato che fosse ormai la quinta volta che accadeva nel giro di cinque minuti. E per quanto ricordava gli standard di Claudia di solito raggiungevano un apice di tre.

Ok, di certo quella ragazza non soffriva di traumi post-sveglia. Non c'era mattina che arrivasse in fermata che lei non stesse già parlando o facendo qualsiasi altra cosa umanamente impossibile alle sette e mezza della mattina.

- Ciao, per la quinta volta. -

La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio sorpresa. – Come, già la quinta? – rise e cominciò a ascoltare i discorsi idioti di Davide, un ragazzo di cui in realtà lui non sapeva un emerito accidente pur essendo nella stessa fermata da più di un anno ormai. Non che parlasse più di tanto in generale, diciamo che preferiva ascoltare.

- Senti! Mettiamo in chiaro che Io non sono un tavolino da colazione! Con o senza cappello da laurea! – sbottò Claudia in quel momento rivolta al ragazzo biondo. – e non continuare ad appoggiarti alla Mia testa. Mia! capito? -

Davide la guardò sbieco e poi sogghignò. – Si si Claudia certo. – Tornò a parlare con Erica di qualcosa di incomprensibile sul genere "viva Coran" e Claudia concentrò la sua attenzione su un suo ciuffo di capelli.

- Uff! Ma perché non vuoi stare giù? Dannato ciuffo che fa il ricciolo. – La ragazza cominciò a massacrare quei poveri capelli, riuscendo a renderli solo più arricciati.

Continuando a fissare la ragazza si rese conto che quello era l'unico ciuffo più lungo…capelli corti e un ciuffo fino alla spalla, ma qualcosa di normale quella ragazza ce l'aveva?

- Sai? A volte mi chiedo come sarà il prossimo anno senza tutti voi…-

Mattia ci mise qualche istante a collegare con chi stava parlando Claudia. Aveva smesso di giochicchiare con i capelli e aveva spostato lo sguardo su di lui. Vedendo che però non rispondeva riprese a fissare Davide e Erica intenti a fare i mimi di qualcosa che vagamente ricordava un orango tango che ballava la salsa.

- Arriviamo alla fine di questo intanto… - rispose infine.

La bruna sollevò lo sguardo sorpresa, forse non si aspettava più una risposta da parte sua; gli sorrise. – Si… -

Cloud continuò a fissarlo ancora per qualche istante: e ti pareva che quando meno te l'aspettavi lui dovesse saltare fuori con quelli frasi?

_Cribbio Cloud datti un contegno! Starai sbavando come un cane! Ma tanto…figuracce ne hai fatte a palate._

- Ehi principessa addormentata sveglia. – Anna le diede una leggera gomitata per tirarla fuori dai suoi pensieri. – Lo sciupi se continui a fissarlo così! – concluse infine in un sussurro.

Cloud la guardò malissimo. Adorava quella ragazza ma a volte pareva che lo facesse apposta a rovinare i suoi momenti di "contemplazione Mattia". Come Giulia, anche Anna era in prima superiore e praticava karate: per Cloud era una specie di sorellina minore. E per certi versi loro due si assomigliavano pure. Entrambe avevano capelli castani corti e occhi verdi, e non erano dei mostri in altezza, e pure di carattere erano decisamente simili. Certa gente le scambiava pure per sorelle.

- Ah ah ah bella battuta! No davvero sta mattina ti vengono decisamente bene! – disse pestandole _accidentalmente_ il piede. – Oh accipiripacchioli. Ma come sono distratta sta mattina! – Le due presero a farsi boccacce a vicenda. Allora fine Anna prese le guance di Cloud e tirò, Cloud prese quelle di Anna e il risultato fu un parimerito.

- Ma voi due che state facendo? – chiese stupita Anna Maria (da tutti detta Naya). Anche lei, come Mattia e Anna prendeva un altro autobus per arrivare li.

Cloud ghignò allegra. – Jogging! –

Tutti la fissarono come se fosse una pazza appestata da manicomio. Erica, Giulia, Elisabetta e Alice invece cominciarono a ridere a crepapelle e ad intonare un ritornello.

- _E per il principe azzurro lei si preparòòòò e molto jogging per le strade con molta voglia fòòòòò…_-

La ragazza era allibita. – E quel "fò" che era? –

- Abbi pietà, non siamo riuscite a perfezionarla. Dobbiamo ancora lavorarci! – Elisabetta pareva al settimo cielo per essere riuscita a cantare il loro _capolavoro_.

- Tranquille vi risparmio il lavoro! – Fece una linguaccia. – E poi non eravate nemmeno intonate! Ah ah ah! –

Il tempo continuò a scorrere mentre I ragazzi si scambiavano battute e scherzi in quella piccola fermata: a poco a poco cominciò a svuotarsi di tutti gli studenti che fino a una ventina di minuti prima si erano affollati per I vari bus delle scuole.

Il loro sarebbe dovuto arrivare nel giro di qualche minuto. Davide era andato con l'ultima navetta che si era fermata perchè alla prima ora avrebbe avuto versione. Loro come al solito si sarebbero ammassati nel fondo dell'ultimo bus continuando a parlottare fino alla scuola di Cloud, Alice e Elisabetta dove le tre e Mattia sarebbero scesi.

Ma per il momento della navetta non vi era ancora l'ombra.

Naya si rivolse a Cloud. – Arancione o verde? – Era così ogni mattina: quando mancava poco scommettevano sul colore della navetta che sarebbe arrivata. Cloud fece due calcoli; decise che arancio poteva essere una scelta migliore visto che negli ultimi giorni era passata verde e quelle erano meno utilizzate per le spole verso la scuola. – Arancione. –

- Bene, ho vinto io! – Sorrise l'altra.

Dal fondo della strada, dietro le macchine che sfrecciavano a tutta velocità nel put, una navetta verde uscì da una laterale.

- Di nuovo…- sospirò Cloud. – Beh allora cartelle alla mano guys! - Salutarono Naya che sarebbe andata a scuola a piedi.

Ma qualcosa non andava. Qualcosa decisamente non andava. Soprattutto non era decisamente normale che il traffico delle otto di mattina si bloccasse all'improvviso.

Tutta la cricca era ammutolita.

- Ragazzi… - Naya li aveva raggiunti di nuovo. – Me lo sto immaginando io vero? -

Nessuno emise un fiato ma sapeva già la risposta. Le macchine, le moto, la gente che camminava in cima alle mura e perfino l'anatra che stava spiccando il volo dal fossato erano come bloccati. Immobilizzati.

- Vi prego ditemi che questo è un incubo. – biascicò Anna.

Il vento tutto ad un tratto si fece più forte e molte delle foglie ai loro piedi si librarono in aria. Fu allora che lo videro. L'unica figura che come loro sembrava non aver subito quello strano fenomeno in quel momento dalla parte opposta della strada.

Da sotto il cappuccio dell'impermeabile una voce gutturale, quasi a ricordare un ringhio rispose alla preghiera della ragazza. – Credimi mocciosa, questo è solo l'inizio. – Un'altra raffica di vento. L'uomo sparì e l'istante dopo era a meno di un metro da tutti loro. – E ora se avete intenzione di non soffrire troppo che Cloud O'Neill si faccia avanti. –

A Cloud gelò il sangue in corpo. I secondi si fermarono e il mondo cominciò a girare ancora più lentamente di quanto immobile non fosse già. Di tutto quello che si sarebbe potuta aspettare quella era la peggiore delle ipotesi.

Chi diavolo era quel tipo che conosceva il suo nome? Che cosa voleva? Come era riuscito a trovarla?

Due anni che non si sentiva chiamare così. E in quei due ultimi anni aveva avuto montagne di dubbi.

Ma adesso una certezza l'aveva.

Doveva tirare fuori i suoi amici da quella situazione in fretta. E di sicuro non sarebbe riuscita a dare una mano a Sara per le prove di coro quella sera.


	4. Quando viola uguale a disperazione

4

_Quando il viola uguale a disperazione_

Anna continuava a fissare imperterrita avanti a se.

Non era la curiosità, o quel pizzico di interesse che si ha nel bel mezzo di una situazione sconosciuta. Era il terrore. Puro terrore che la scuoteva dal profondo; su ognuno di loro lo sguardo dell'uomo era velato, il cappuccio ancora calato come a celare il più grande dei loro incubi.

Strinse più forte il braccio a cui era aggrappata. Cloud dal canto suo accennò una smorfia di dolore, non aveva il coraggio di rompere quel silenzio.

Tutto il suo corpo era immobile, fermo quasi al pari di qualsiasi cosa, uomo, animale presente all'interno del loro campo visivo, ma nella sua mente un grande conflitto stava avendo luogo.

Sapeva che i suoi amici si trovavano in pericolo, che era lei a dover fare qualcosa, ma non poteva. La consapevolezza del suo brutale fardello la faceva precipitare di nuovo nello sconforto prima ancora di riuscire a muovere un muscolo.

Non poteva rischiare che tutto quello si ripetesse, non sarebbe riuscita a reggere un ulteriore dolore. Avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose: avrebbe continuato a guardare come la scena si sarebbe svolta, senza reagire.

Era meglio così. Dopotutto, anche avendo la volontà di cambiare qualcosa non ce l'avrebbe fatta lo stesso.

Strinse il pugno ma non osò alzare lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi dell'uomo: forse un tempo si sarebbe definita codarda e vigliacca vedendosi dall'esterno. Di sicuro si sarebbe riempita di pugni e avrebbe urlato che bisognava alzare la testa e continuare.

Però non ora. Non più.

La mano si sciolse dalla sua stretta ferrea e scivolò molla lungo il fianco e Cloud non proferì parola. Lì, immobile ad aspettare la volontà del fato. Non aveva nemmeno la forza per ridere all'ironicità della scena; era tutto piatto, come in uno dei tanti telefilm americani in cui di colpo l'elettrocardiogramma diventa una lunga linea retta. Aveva battuto un colpo e si era fermato. Stabile in uno spazio che non si poteva più raggiungere.

Solo che quello non era un telefilm americano.

Erica, completamente ignara del conflitto che stava avvenendo nella mente dell'amica, cercò di smuovere quella situazione di stallo anche se la paura le attanagliava le viscere. Cercò di parlare, ma prima che dalla sua bocca uscisse un suono lo sconosciuto parlò.

- Cloud O'Neill. – Non un fiato parve uscire da sotto il cappuccio ma quella voce roca e tagliente come un rasoio li raggiunse e riuscì a rendere ancora più palpabile la paura del gruppo.

Questa volta Erica cercò di parlare. – No-non riesco a capire.. – Il cappuccio si volse verso di lei. - …c-cioè , qui non conosciamo nessuno che abbia quel nome. Nessuno di noi ha idea di quello che lei cerca. – Cercava di apparire abbastanza sicura di se ma la voce la tradiva. Sperava di poter avere abbastanza coraggio, ma il suo coraggio aveva preso una navetta ormai lunghi e lontani minuti prima.

L'uomo parlò di nuovo. – Bugiardi. Ognuno di voi ha il suo odore addosso. – Il volto incappucciato percorse uno ad uno le otto persone di fronte a lui. – Le vostre menti sono state toccate dalla sua. C'è la sua presenza. Voi la conoscete e la state nascondendo. Sarà peggio per voi se continuate. Datemi Cloud O'Neill. – Dopodichè tacque, forse ad aspettare una loro veloce resa.

- Perché allora non te la trovi da solo? – Cloud guardò Mattia preoccupata. Domande troppo sfacciate portavano guai se non si era in grado di gestire la situazione. Neppure tutta la fiducia che riponeva in lui lo fece passare capace di fare ciò ai suoi occhi. E come avrebbe potuto. Un ragazzo impreparato per un nemico smisurato.

Per quello che a Cloud parve un'eternità l'uomo rimase col volto fisso su Mattia. Poi come a confermare tutti i suoi cattivi propositi, ringhiò.

Di nuovo quel suono tagliente. Alla fine lo sconosciuto aveva deciso di parlare e non di attaccare. – Se potessi trovarla da me non perderei certo tempo. Siete solo dei cuccioli mortali per cui non nutro alcun interesse e se non vi fosse solo la remota possibilità che ognuno di voi possa essere O'Neill vi avrei già fatti fuori. – Il tono pacato con cui parlava rendeva ancora più spaventosa la minaccia. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di mettere in dubbio ciò che stava dicendo.

Giulia stava per dire qualcosa, forse sul fatto che visto che stava cercando una ragazza Mattia non aveva motivo di essere la, ma Alice le pestò il piede prima che riuscisse a dire A.

L'azione quasi impercettibile delle ragazze non sfuggì all'uomo che comunque continuò il suo discorso. – So per certo che le vostre menti sono state in contatto con la sua perché riconosco la potenza della traccia che vi è rimasta impressa. Questo però non mi aiuta a ricondurre a chi possa appartenere quella mente. –

- Come un dito che lascia il solco senza però l'impronta digitale. – Elisabetta aveva parlato più a se stessa ma capì di aver centrato il punto quando sulla bocca dello sconosciuto si aprì un enorme ghigno.

I ragazzi cominciarono a guardarsi come per cercare di capire se almeno uno di loro avesse qualche idea sul da farsi.

Cloud fissava i piedi cercando di escludersi da quegli scambi di sguardi anche se la sua rassegnazione agli altri passava per paura e tensione. Alice e Elisabetta si scambiarono sguardi vuoti, come se qualcosa in tutto quello stonasse, ma un velo in un mare di nebbia passa inosservato e loro non vi diedero peso. Mattia taceva ma dall'impressione sul suo viso si intuiva che era teso. Anna, Giulia e Erica cercavano di darsi muto conforto a vicenda, perché cominciavano a capire che niente avrebbe fatto cambiare i sospetti dell'energumeno verso di loro.

L'aria era tesa e carica di tensione. Nessuno avrebbe saputo dare all'uomo quello che chiedeva. Ciascuno l'aveva letto a caratteri cubitali sulle facce altri, non uno di loro sapeva che fare.

Tutto ciò portò ognuno di loro a una comune realizzazione.

Un unico punto cieco e una sola possibile conseguenza. Erano spacciati.

Il vento mosse lievemente le foglie, uno spiraglio d'aria passò tra i capelli di Cloud: alcuni ciuffi più corti le ricaddero sugli occhi per qualche istante prima che un'altra leggera folata li spostasse di nuovo. Quegli istanti però erano bastati. Appena la ragazza ebbe di nuovo la vista libera tutto ciò che incontrò fu il viola.

Il viola più intenso che avesse mai visto. Trasmetteva freddo ma anche calore, paura come rispetto. Quegli occhi agganciati ai suoi quasi le stessero squadrando l'anima.

Le cicatrici che ricoprivano quel volto coperto dal cappuccio e le innumerevoli bruciature passavano in secondo piano a confronto di quello sguardo. Nessuno altro riusciva a vedere oltre al cappuccio per quanto basso era calato. Quello sguardo era solo per lei.

Perché lui sapeva. Aveva intuito tutto, o forse sin dall'inizio, sin da quando li aveva raggiunti in quel angolo fuori delle mura sapeva.

_E allora perché le menzogne e i giochi sporchi? Ma di che mi stupisco, loro non cambiano. Sono io che non collego più niente._

I pensieri continuavano ad affollare la testa della ragazza che cercava di non farsi distrarre daquegli occhi ametista ancora fissi su di lei.

Si sentiva sempre più in colpa per quello che stava accadendo ma lei aveva le mani legate. E consegnarsi non avrebbe risolto niente. Sperava solo che continuando ad avere gli altri sott'occhio potesse essere la cosa migliore.

Improvvisamente l'uomo sollevò il cappuccio e per il resto del gruppo lo sgomento fu sovrano. Le file di cicatrici che si snodavano lungo il viso e fino giù nel collo erano bianche e profonde così come le bruciature che avevano reso il viso deturpato e mostruoso. Quasi nessuno focalizzò subito lo sguardo sugli occhi.

Ma quando ciascuno di loro lo fece Cloud se ne accorse. Lo stesso effetto che aveva avuto su di lei lo vide riflesso sul volto dei suoi amici.

Ma lo sconcerto durò poco. L'ormai-non-più-incappucciato non si curò degli sguardi che aveva su di se e cominciò un corto rituale costituito da alcuni gesti delle mani. Le mani si chiusero a pugno e le fece scontrare. Erica fu scossa da un brivido sentendo il rumore delle ossa in collisione.

Cloud sgranò gli occhi. Sapeva ciò che sarebbe venuto in seguito e non le piaceva per niente.

_Ti prego non aprire i palmi, non aprire i palmi, non aprire i…CAZZO!_

Esattamente come Cloud disperatamente pregava che non avvenisse i palmi dell'uomo si aprirono. Ruotando le mani le allontanò l'una dall'altra lentamente.

Quello che successe dopo fu qualcosa di incredibile agli occhi dei poveri spettatori. Una voragine si stava creando alle spalle dell'alta mole del loro aggressore. Continuò a crescere fino a raggiungere i tre metri circa e poi si fermò.

Ciò che riuscirono a vedere i ragazzi fu solo una circonferenza che oltre a se lasciava intravedere solo sfumature di rosa, fucsia e alcuni accenni di bianco. Niente di quale potesse essere la meta dalla parte opposta.

Erano di fronte a un portale.

Adesso davvero cominciarono a temere per loro stessi.

Se quel portale era stato aperto voleva solo significare che qualcuno di loro ci sarebbe finito dentro. Alice cercò con lo sguardo Cloud, ma la sua migliore amica non pareva vedere niente al di fuori di quel enorme globo rosa. Era in panico quanto lei.

Stringendo di più la mano a Elisabetta cominciò a chiedersi il perché di tutto quello. Quasi non si accorse di ciò che accadde dopo.

- Questa Cloud è una ragazza. Perché io sono ancora qui? – Forse per il silenzio che si era creato, forse per la tensione ancora più palpabile nell'aria, quella domanda parve urlata. Questa volta però Mattia rischiava di grosso. Non aveva idea quanto. Una volta si scampava ma due no: Cloud senza pensarci prese il ragazzo per il braccio. – Mattia non… -

Giulia si morse la lingua pur di non protestare. La domanda che fece Mattia le aveva causato un livido sul piede qualche minuto prima.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio, poi l'uomo cominciò a ridere,una risata che fece accapponare la pelle a ciascuno di loro.

Le iridi viola brillarono di un misto di aggressività e pazzia mentre tornavano a fissare Mattia.

- La tua mente è stata toccata troppe volte per passare inosservata. –

Con un gesto della mano sollevò e immobilizzò ognuno di loro a mezz'aria.

Poi senza remore lì scaraventò tutti oltre il portale.


	5. Darkness in the underground

5

_Darkness__ in the underground_

La catena stringeva il polso più del dovuto e aveva cominciato già da un pezzo a ledere la pelle.

Il sangue non colava più ma si era seccato attorno alla ferita rendendo fastidioso qualunque movimento.

Questo però non gli impedì di provare per l'ennesima volta a spezzare quella morsa ferrea, un lieve sforzo di braccia e i perni della catena sarebbero schizzati fuori dal muro. Fece leva sulle ginocchia e tirò cercando di portare il peso in avanti.

Non si mosse niente.

- Mikey lascia stare. Ci avrai provato una ventina di volte solo negli ultimi dieci minuti. – La voce proveniva dalla sua sinistra e dal tono dava l'impressione di essere alquanto scocciata. Michelangelo però sapeva che era la rabbia a far parlare così suo fratello. E come dargli torto.

Non riusciva a vedere l'espressione sul suo volto, un po' per la poca luce e un po' a causa delle sbarre della cella ma sapeva per certo che era la stessa sua. – Io non mi voglio arrendere. Hai sentito quello che ha detto la palla di lardo l'ultima volta no? L'hanno trovata. – La sua voce era ferma come poche, rare volte. Era il tipo scherzoso lui.

La sagoma nella cella di sinistra alzò la testa e fissò il muro in pietra avanti a se. – Se dovessimo credere a tutto quello che ci dicono allora avremmo dovuto demordere parecchio tempo fa. –

- Per loro è morta. – ringhiò Michelangelo.

Due iridi nocciola lo fissarono per qualche istante. Adesso poteva vedere come la fascia rossa era rovinata e strappata in alcuni punti, rendendo il suo interlocutore ancora più inquietante.

La figura strisciò un piede sul pavimento di pietra nera fino a portare il ginocchio al petto.

- Per loro, anche noi la crediamo morta. - Con un rumore sordo si accasciò sulla parete per poi tornare nel suo muto mondo di rabbia e frustrazione.

Michelangelo rimase ad osservare la silhouette del fratello ancora per qualche istante. Era strano, pensò il giovane, come lui avesse reagito a tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi tre mesi. Di solito essere impulsivo, attaccabrighe e scazzotta-tutto gli veniva naturale; ma pian piano erano riusciti a domalo. Lui che era la _hot head_, la testa calda per antonomasia, era stato domato come un agnellino.

Fece qualche altro tentativo con le catene ma la stanchezza ormai stava avendo la meglio. Gli occhi cominciarono a chiudersi e la testa finì per pendere verso il basso.

Si addormentò con un unico pensiero in testa.

_Hang in there sis._

Era ormai notte quando riaprì gli occhi. Il cibo era stato portato mentre dormiva e la brodaglia all'interno del piatto non fumava quasi più. La catena era stata allungata per permettergli di mangiare con più facilità e adesso le braccia erano molle lungo i fianchi; Michelangelo alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso per come avessero dato per scontato il fatto che non avrebbe cercato di trarre vantaggio da quella situazione.

Con un grande sforzo allungò il braccio verso il cucchiaio e si avvicinò con molta lentezza la ciotola. Studiò qualche istante ciò che vi era dentro. Sembrava brodo di qualche sorta ma non ne era completamente certo e non era per niente invitante.

_Almeno non è la solita pastella collosa._

Cominciò a ingoiare le capienti cucchiaiate di brodo per vedere se almeno quel po' del suo calore poteva alleviare le sofferenze di quella prigionia.

Cercò di non sputare quello che aveva appena ingoiato: il sapore era terrificante, un misto tra carni morte e muffa. Si mise d'impegno e continuò a mangiare.

Tra una cucchiaiata e l'altra si accorse che da dietro la colonna all'entrata della sua cella il bordo di un'ombra era leggermente visibile.

_Allentate le catene ma aumentate le guardie. Non ci voglio proprio mollare questi qui._

Morse il labbro per l'irritazione e il sapore del sangue subito si mischiò con quello di carne morta del brodo. Tutto ciò gli faceva montare una rabbia.

Trangugiò l'ultimo cucchiaio e sbatté a terra la ciotola; un occhio lo fissò al di là di due file di sbarre seguendo i suoi movimenti. – Svegli tutti se non fai più piano Michelangelo. –

Per tutta risposta quest'ultimo grugnì e guardò davanti a se: vedeva un unico occhio che lo fissava intensamente, le ferite non dovevano ancora essersi rimarginate e non gli era possibile aprire l'occhio destro.

- E sai a me quanto me ne frega? Sembrate delle vecchiette pronte per il pensionamento voi tre. Sempre rannicchiate e lì a subire tutto quello che ci fanno. -

- Nemmeno tu sembri una modella in questo momento Mikey, non venire a fare la paternale a noi. – l'occhio vagò per gli angoli della sua cella per poi riposarsi su di lui. – Lo sai che la pensiamo tutti allo stesso modo. –

- Ma non fate niente! Ve ne state li a subire e… -

- Fossi in te abbasserei la voce. Raph ha ripreso a dormire da poco. E sai che diventa una pessima compagnia se lo si sveglia prima del previsto. –

- Non è che quando è sveglio l'umore cambi di tanto ultimamente _you know_? – sbuffò Michelangelo volgendo lo sguardo verso il fratello. Doveva aver mangiato e poi aver continuato a dormire perché era nella stessa posizione in cui si era accartocciato dopo la loro breve conversazione; ciotola e cucchiaio erano poco distanti dal piede destro quasi avesse voluto spingerli via.

Dall'altra parte della cella arrivò un suono molto simile a una risata. – Alla fine quello che non cambia mai qualunque cosa succeda sei tu. Guardati, sei pieno di ferite,… -

- Urlo di dolore ogni volta lo sai… -

- …ossa rotte e lividi dappertutto eppure riesci ancora a fare dello spirito. –

- Se l'alternativa è piangere. -

- Eddai Mikey hai capito. Comunque… - La voce si abbassò di tono. - …lo sai anche tu perché non ci ribelliamo. –

- Si ma a me… - cominciò il ragazzo ma subito si morse la lingua. La guardia era ancora li e poteva sentirli benissimo.

Lui sapeva perché nessuno si ribellava, lo avevano deciso insieme e avevano trovato il modo di fuggire da tutto quello; ma ormai lui non ci credeva quasi più, era passato parecchio tempo e sebbene sapesse che per riuscire a fuggire nello stato in cui loro quattro erano ridotti avrebbero avuto bisogno di tempo non riusciva a sopportare che ce ne volesse così tanto.

In più le torture erano strazianti. Quando cominciavano, il dolore prendeva il sopravvento e gridava e si dimenava come un bambino. I suoi fratelli invece soffrivano in silenzio.

Qualcuno una volta gli aveva insegnato che per essere un buon ninja bisogna essere concentrati e pazienti. Ma lui ora non ci riusciva.

Si riaccoccolò verso il muro cercando di attingere forza dalla sicurezza che i suoi fratelli riponevano nelle loro capacità e speranze. In quel momento si sentiva così debole. Rivoleva tornare a casa e riprendere la loro vita normale: scherzare in famiglia, portare a termine le missioni extra planetarie ed essere di nuovo il ninja teenager divertente che tutti conoscevano.

_Questa è una promessa. Appena usciamo di qui veniamo a riprenderti sis. Ok, magari prima facciamo il culo a questi idioti!_

Ritrovato un po' del suo spirito combattivo cercò di distendere la mente e rilassarsi come i suoi fratelli. Il loro aguzzino sarebbe arrivato presto per il giro inquisitorio notturno, ormai di routine.

E questa volta non avrebbe ceduto.

۰۰۰

La guardia era in preda a una lieve crisi di sonno. Le lunghe corna da ariete che uscivano dall'elmo grattavano la pietra della parete su cui aveva appoggiato la testa.

Non si rese conto che qualcuno si stava avvicinando fino a quando non entrò nel suo campo visivo; strabuzzò gli occhi piccoli e iniettati di sangue fino a mettere a fuoco una mole davanti a se.

Grugnì e quest'ultima si allontanò per tornare al suo posto al piano superiore della prigione. L'avevano spedito lì per controllare uno dei rettili e il suo rancio. Non che ci avesse capito poi un granché, ma appurato che il suo compito era puramente continuare a controllare l'ingresso al livello _ghita _delle prigioni aveva ripreso a dormire.

Ora però se ne stava andando. Capì il perchè poco dopo.

Alla fine della scala si stagliava la grande mole di un uomo con il volto coperto. Lui era l'aguzzino dei loro prigionieri d'onore. Ma questa volta non era solo: una figura più piccola, esile in confronto alla grande mole del predator, era apparsa alla fine della scala.

L'ariete grugnì sorpreso: se il quell'uomo era lì allora per quei rettili troppo cresciuti era la fine.

- Abbiamo una chiaccheratina lunga da portare a termine sta sera. Nessuna interruzione. – Il predator spostò il volto mascherato verso la guardia che li lasciò passare con un cenno d'asseso.

Poco male.

Per quel che a lui interessava, un mondo senza le _Supernove_ era un mondo migliore.


End file.
